When You're Evil
by DeshayForever
Summary: A OQ One shot about the ending of season 3. About if Robin had followed Regina and was angry with her. (Rated M for smut)


**Authors Note****: A One shot. Now this dear OQ haters actually is AdulteryQueen ;) Haha. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it! :)**

"You...You did this?!" She whispers, hurt, and angry. "I just..wanted to save her life.." Emma says quietly, not looking at Regina. "You're just like your mother.-" Regina snarls, shaking her head. "-Never thinking of consequences!" Regina as tears burning her eyes. "I didn't know-" Regina cuts her off "Yeah, of course you didn't." Regina leans in closer to Emma and says angrily, with a snarl at her. "Well, you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back with you!"

Regina walked out of the diner, she couldn't breathe in that place. She put her hands on her face, she saw everyone start to follow her so as soon as Robin walked out she took off walking away. She couldn't hear him say it. That he chose her. So she went back to her home. She got home and was there a total of 30 minutes before her door swung open and Robin came in. Alone.

She snarled at him and turn on her heels walking to the kitchen, ignoring him. He followed her, but not before slamming the door. "Marian told me what you did!" He screamed at her and she turned with an evil expression, and a grin. "What the hell do you want Robin?!" She said back at him, coldly. "I want you to tell me why you killed my wife!"

Regina smirked and said "Because I could. And i found it amusing!" Robin stalked over and got into her face, he was angry and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. To be honest Regina didn't remember killing Marian. But she'd killed so many it is possible. Also she was pissed at Robin. "You're truly evil. No wonder your son chose his birth mother over _you_." He spit out. He wanted to hurt her. He was angry at her at the moment.

He hated her at the moment.

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed and threw a vase, it flew past his head hitting the wall "Crazy bitch." He said, not loud, but loud enough for her to hear. "I hate you." She said through gritted teeth "Oh, and here all this time I thought we were 'soul mates'?" He said sarcastically. and that hurt Regina. She walked right up to him, a breath away from his face ""Soul Mates'?"

She laughed "Oh, no, dear. It was more whiskey mixed with lust." She said and he smirked "You may hate me, but I can make you scream... moan,...and fist the bed sheets better than anyone you know." Her breath caught in her throat and he noticed, she wondered how he made her feel this way. Why every time she was around him if they were alone it ended with her head being thrown back into her pillow, fisting the bed sheets, and screaming his name.

They may hate each other right now, but when it came to sex, they were VERY passionate. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her, she pulled away forcefully and slapped him, he smirked and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head back by pulling his hair, gaining access to his neck. She kissed her way down his neck and mumbled against his skin

"I hate you" he smirked and walked to the bedroom, carrying her. "And I hate you, Regina" she stopped kissing him and ripped his shirt open, his smirk still plastered on his face her threw her in the bed, she looked up at him and said "Fuck me, Robin."

He was more than happy to oblige by her wish. He crawled up to her and kissed her passionate, no love in the kiss. He ripped open her shirt and started kissing down her neck, laying wet kisses on her collar bone then going south reaching the top of her breast. He kissed, sucked and bit her breast. One hand massaging her breast while the other worked at undoing her pants and sliding a hand in. She let out a moan as he laid wet kisses on her nipple.

Her hands clawing at his back as his and started sliding through her folds. He rubbed over her clit once then stopped and heard Regina's moan. He started kissing down her stomach. He reached her hip bone then smirked at how she was wiggling wanting him lower. He pulled down her pants in on quick pull, and he started kissing his way back up her legs. He made it up to the inside of her inner thigh and kissed her there, then on the other. "Ugh, Robin! Just fucking lick me!"

When Robin finally started to lick through her folds and suck on her clit, Regina's head fell back into the pillows and he hand was in Robin's hair holding him in place. Regina could feel her orgasm approaching and then Robin stopped, he started kissing his way back up her body. As he did he unzipped his pants. He positioned himself at her entrance and before Regina could let out a sassy remark he thrusted into her.

She let out a low groan and then dug her nails into his back. He started up a rhythm that Regina met. He sucked on her pulse point and Regina felt it start to build once more. robin was groaning and Regina moaning. Regina started to come undone under him and then screamed out his name. Robin soon followed and collapsed beside her.

They may hate each other, but they were the best each other had ever had.


End file.
